


Draw Me Like Your Paradisian Girls

by Avtodidact



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Copium, Drawing, F/M, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Mornings, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Things couples do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avtodidact/pseuds/Avtodidact
Summary: When Jean Kirstein woke up and got himself out of bed, he turned and saw a vision of unparalleled beauty. The morning sun streaking in through the window lit the sleeping figure of one Pieck Finger.He decided to immortalize this special moment.
Relationships: Pieck Finger/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	Draw Me Like Your Paradisian Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Hey gang,
> 
> So uh...Chapter 138 huh? Just came up with this short bit of fluff as part of my copium regimen. Not my best, but we could all use a little sweetness right now.

Their mornings started pretty much the same. One would wake up before the other, in a tangle of limbs and blankets. That person would get up slowly and carefully move the limbs of the other so as to not disturb their sleep. Usually a kiss would follow.

This morning was a little different, however. When Jean Kirstein woke up and got himself out of bed, he turned and saw a vision of unparalleled beauty. The morning sun streaking in through the window lit the sleeping figure of one Pieck Finger. Her long dark tresses a captivating mess, hiding one of her eyes. Her hand was hugging the blanket tightly, the cool morning air was a little much for her. The milky-white skin of her shoulder just barely peeked from under the blanket. One of her feet was out, so dainty and tiny.

Jean was smiling and thanking the stars he got to wake up next to her every morning. He put on his clothes and decided to immortalize this special moment.

It was a hobby from his childhood, something he kept secret to everyone, even to Pieck. But today was not a bad day to finally tell her that was something of an artist. Jean grabbed a piece of paper and a charcoal pencil. If in the past he was drawing from his dreams or imagination, now he had the perfect model.

First, he drew the rough shape of her body, something he had become intimately familiar since they stopped the world from ending. Then he drew the loose blanket over her form. Jean's eyes captured every wrinkle and every ruffle it made as it draped across her body. He made sure to draw the shadows, they accentuated her sleeping figure so well. With each passing day, Jean couldn't believe he snagged someone as beautiful as Pieck. He loved her aquiline nose and the bags under her eyes. Features that made her self-conscious but only made her more beautiful for him. Most of all, that hair. He drew her ink-black hair like streams cascading from a spilled inkwell.

It didn't take him too much time to finish and his lover was still asleep when he was. He decided to go the extra mile and fix her some breakfast.

Jean wasn't much of a cook to be honest but at the very least he could deliver an omelette just like mom used to make. Still makes, to be sure. Every time they visit her, Jean's mom would ask if he and Pieck were married yet or had a baby yet. Same thing with Pieck's old man. Jean smiled, thinking about the strongly worded letter he got from Mr. Finger some weeks after he and Pieck started living together. Something about treating his daughter right and he was looking forward to one of two, even both, kinds of good news the next time he gets a letter from them.

He grabbed some milk from the icebox and went back upstairs to the bedroom, tray full of breakfast in hand.

Pieck was still sleeping, though she had turned to the other side. Jean was tempted to let her sleep a little longer but they had things planned for the rest of the day. It was market day after all, and he knew how much she loved seeing all the fresh produce.

He placed the breakfast on the chair he was sitting in when he drew her earlier. He gently crawled onto the double bed he and Pieck shared, moved her hair away from her face and kissed her on the cheek, "Good morning my love."

"Mm," she mumbled while holding tighter to the blanket and curling up into a ball. Jean was so grateful he shared a life with someone this adorable. He bent down to kiss her again, this time in her sensitive ear. "Babe, I made you breakfast," he whispered.

Pieck fluttered her eyelids, her long lashes still heavy with sleep. She was greeted by her lover's smiling face, his own long strands of hair falling down. Jean's hair was nearly long enough to tickle her face. They kissed.

Pieck playfully made a face, "Brush your teeth before you kiss me, mister." She sat up and stretched, still covering herself with the blanket, "did you make me your mama's famous omelettes? You spoil me Commander Kirstein." She couldn't stop smiling.

Jean placed the tray on her lap, "Bon appetite, babe."

Pieck started eating, she was always amazed how her man could make the fluffiest omelettes in the morning. She took a bite and tasted the freshness of the butter and cream that Jean added to make the eggs extra light. She felt her cheek could drop from the deliciousness. "What did I do to deserve someone like you, Jean?"

"You saved the world, remember? Of course you get a complete package like me." She could practically hear his smile. Pieck noticed he was putting something into the desk drawer. Normally he only used it to write letters or reports, but this morning she spotted something unusual.

"What do you have there, Commander?"

Jean froze for a brief moment. "Oh, uh..."

"That's a charcoal pencil, right?" She drew out the last word with a sing-songy drawl.

Like a rat caught nibbling a piece of cheese, Jean was made. "I was going to surprise you later," he rolled up the paper and handed it to Pieck.

When Jean saw her eyes light up and her jaw drop, he knew he succeeded in surprising her anyway and he loved her more and more.

"Jean, did you draw this?" Pieck was still agape.

He nodded and sat on the bed again, kissing her cheek and placing an arm across her shoulders, "You just looked so beautiful this morning, I had to capture it forever, Pieck."

She looked up at him with a smirk and shifty eyes, "only this morning huh? I see you Jean Kirstein. I didn't even know you could draw, you have real talent for it!"

Jean laughed, "Lots of practice. Before I joined the military I used to draw all the time, leaving paper everywhere for my poor mother to pick up." He looked at his lover straight in the eye, "Hey you want to know what I loved drawing the most when I was a kid?"

She shook her head.

"Well...I used to draw my ideal girl and she looked a lot like you Pieck. Beautiful, mysterious, with long dark hair that I can't stop running my fingers through or sniffing."

He loved the way his words turned the face of the former Titan Shifter beet-red. He swooped in to kiss her again. "Guess dreams really do come true."

Pieck was scrunching her face, she couldn't decide whether to love him even more or make fun of him for being such a goof, "I'm...ugh, Jean, why do I fall for your stupid charm?"

"Because I'm tall, handsome, and have a cute beard, Ms. Finger." That earned him a playful, soft punch to his chest. "Owie. Well, you should get ready soon, babe. It's market day." Jean stood up and picked up the now empty breakfast-in-bed tray.

"Darling," Jean stopped in his tracks just before he was out of their bedroom. He knew his lover was up to no good...but he just couldn't resist. Jean turned around to see the nude form of the gorgeous Pieck Finger, lying on her side with her right hand tracing her thigh and hips. "How about you draw me like the Paradisian girl of your dreams first?"


End file.
